Amos 5.14
by Eris Langley
Summary: An angsty romance revolving around Ken and the love of various Weiss members. *finished*
1. Ken's Problem

Ken was sprawled on the bed. He had killed that night. He killed almost every night now. Nothing would ever be able to wash the sins from his hands. The claws lay on his dresser, cleaned in the sink they used in the shop. Yohji had claimed the shower first, beating Omi in by seconds. Aya hadn't bothered to hurry; he almost never did, unless he had planned to disappear for the rest of the night. And he, Ken Hidaka, had been third, barely beating the sluggish Aya. Which was sad.   
  
The stench of sweat and blood clung to him. The blood was, thankfully, not his. He was, needless to say, thankful for that. 'Unlike that Schwartz member who seemed to rejoice in cutting himself up and licking knives, I don't.' He thought, shivering. 'The mere mention of the blond Irishman and the telepath whom never could leave them alone gives me nightmares. But, Schwartz in general is enough to give me nightmares.'   
  
He missed being part of J-League, but he was closer to Aya, Omi and Yohji than he had ever been to my team. Which made it even harder.   
"I'm not gay. That's impossible! I love Yuriko, and still wish that there had been a middle ground!" He whimpered to himself, completely frustrated. "Yuriko was beautiful. She loved motorcycles and athletics. We were perfect together, there would have been nothing between us." But, there was Weiss, always coming before happiness. Always coming before everything and anything. He always wondered how any of them could touch someone they loved without remembering the crimes? The sins. The pain.  
  
Next to his bed lay the bible, it was old and worn, you could tell it had seen much abuse, even before Ken had purchased it. He reached for it, opening it to one of the many pages that was folded down and highlighted. He had never been religious. God had been a foreign, and completely abstract concept. Being an assassin changed that; changed his religious outlook. Even now he wore a cross under his assassin outfit, it had become a hidden part of his uniform. He glanced at the page, not seeing. His calloused fingers ran over the highlighted lines, that he knew by heart.   
  
Seek good and not evil,  
that you may live;  
and so the Lord , the God of  
hosts, will be with you,  
just as you have said.  
Hate evil and love good,  
and establish justice in the  
gate;  
it may be that the Lord, the God  
of hosts,  
will be gracious to the  
remnant of Joseph.  
  
It was Amos 5.14-15. It always seemed to make him feel better, even when he was something shunned by all. He was the assassin, the bringer of death, the one whose hands were always red. He heard Omi's yells. It was his turn to shower. There would be no more hot water, but he was used to it. It was almost like some kind of purity bath for him.  
  
He saw Yohji lounging on the couch, wearing a loose robe. Aya was sitting in a chair, reading. Omi was whistling from the kitchen, trying to pretend that tonight had never happened, nevertheless it had. But, my gaze, as always, was drawn back to Yohji. The handsome brunette was smoking, and flipping through the channels. He always smoked after a mission, just as he read a passage from the Bible. He watched the pure laziness of Yohji's motions; the way he took a drag, how the remote hung in the long, skilled hands. Yohji adjusted the robe, revealing his perfect chest, as he started to wonder if that was all that my secret crush was wearing...   
  
Ken pulled his gaze away and shut himself into the bathroom, blushing furiously. He tried not to stare, in fear he would notice, but thank God he never did. Ken stripped off my jacket, shirts, and jeans, giving himself a good long look in the mirror. He was no longer Hidaka Ken, star J-league player idolized by fans. Now Ken was Siberian, florist by day and assassin by night. He turned on the water, knowing no matter how long he waited it would still be cold. He stepped in and made a small yelp. He still wasn't used to the coldness of it. Briefly He wondered how Aya could stand it. His mind flickered back to the image he had thought up seeing Yohji on the couch.   
  
Ken's face turned red again, and he knew Yohji would never think of him like that. Yohji was the handsome playboy of which no girl (over the age of 18) was safe from. Not to mention, straight as an arrow. His mind, however, ignored this fact, thinking of Yohji in one of the tight midriff shirts, he loved so much and laughing, his tattoo being the eternal reminder that Ken couldn't have him.   
  
'When ya gonna learn'  
  
He squirted the shampoo out of the bottle, and started massaging it into his short brown hair. He thought of Yohji's own shoulder length wavy brown hair. It always looked impeccably groomed. Then again, he always seemed impeccably clean. The only one who seemed cleaner was the Obsessive-Compulsive Aya, of which no hair was out of place and his uniform was never stained with blood. He washed the shampoo out of my hair, and scrubbed myself of the sweat. Yohji's tattoo came back to him. When was he going to learn?   
  
He sighed, stepping out of the shower, and looked at myself in the foggy mirror. This is who he was. No longer the open J-leaguer, but the fuzzy assassin, Siberian. Ken wiped away the fog, and the reflection still wasn't clear. 'This is how it would always be. I'll always be tied back to this' he thought, bleakly. 'How could I love Yohji, or anyone else for that matter, when there was things unresolved, and blood on my hands?' The thought's depression would have frightened him if they weren't so common. They hadn't always been like this, but only now did the killing really affect him.  
  
Ken toweled dry, the blood and sweat gone, but their ghosts were there. They would always be there, reminding him of the kill and the screams. He wrapped the towel around his waist, tying it securely as he had learned in the locker rooms of his past. He left his clothes in the basket, over Omi and Yohji's. He would do it later, tomorrow perhaps, but for now he would merely turn in, not bothering to watch Yohji watch the television. He was too tired, to deal with the torture. He ran a hand through his wet hair, and shook his head. Why did he get the difficult life??? 


	2. Aya's Problem

Ran sat on Ken's bed; an amused smile crossed his otherwise emotionless face as he glanced over the highlighted portions in the old and worn bible. It was humorous that Ken would turn to an arbitrary set of rules that would only condemn him. Maybe it was guilt this thing had given him that made him act so oddly. Or, it was his seeming obsession with a fellow teammate. The teammate that wasn't him. Aya's thought's paused as he found a particularly amusing passage that had been highlighted. Also, the spine was bent to open up to this particular page. Ken must have a certain fondness for the prophet's ramblings.   
  
Seek good and not evil,  
that you may live;  
  
Aya read those lines, snickering. 'What good would it do to seek good, if your life was to destroy evil? Wouldn't it still be a sin to kill? Or does this exclude you because you're 'seeking good'?' He continued to read.  
  
and so the Lord , the God of  
hosts, will be with you,  
just as you have said.  
  
'Said? When did I say anything? This was amusing. And what does 'the God of hosts' have to do with anything? Or was it not supposed to be taken literally?' He smirked, 'this is entertaining'. If it had been Yoji with such a book he would've assumed it was for humor. But, sadly, he had a feeling Ken believed this shit.  
  
Hate evil and love good,  
and establish justice in the  
gate;  
  
'This part makes more sense. Hate Takatori, and love Aya-chan, and establish justice...'in the gate'?' He heard the door open, and he set the book down. Ran Fujimiya looked up to see Ken, his teammate, wearing a towel, and nothing else, his dreams come true. He fought, and succeeded to hide his blush.   
  
Ken looked almost uncomprehendingly at his leader, sitting on his bed, and reading his bible. Aya's face was as cold and demanding as always. The handsome ex-soccer player closed the door, and Aya waited for Ken to settle himself. The silence hung thickly, filled with curiosity and tension. Ken ruffled around, sliding a robe on, turning a light pink. Aya wished Ken were more comfortable around him. But, if his observations were right, Ken didn't want to be comfortable around him, only Yoji. The silence was killing him.  
  
"Ken-"  
  
"Aya-" Ken broke off and laughed a bit. "You go first."  
  
"Ken," Aya began again, he loved the way Ken said his name. "Your performance on the missions and in the shop has been lacking." Aya paused as Ken nodded, obviously unsure of where this conversation was going, even though it should be as plain. "You're in love with Yoji, aren't you?"   
  
Aya cursed his bluntness, and sorely wished he could change the words to, "Ken, you're in love with me, and I love you," then kiss Ken passionately, and let one thing lead to another, until they were both exhausted on the bed, in each other's arms. Letting Yoji remain out of mind and out of sight, and in the past. But, that wasn't happening, because this handsome teammate of his didn't love him. And, probably never would.   
  
"Ah-uhh... Shit." Aya watched Siberian squirm. "A...am I that obvious?" Ken had turned crimson, uncomfortable, and started wishing he had been alone after his shower.   
  
"No." Aya stood up, wanting to weep like a broken-hearted schoolgirl.   
  
"But, do something about it before your obsession starts getting in the way." Aya's tone was cold and bitter, hiding the jealousy and heartache behind the façade.   
  
Ken nodded, and asked Aya in a plaintive, childish voice, "Please, don't tell him. I...I'll tell him when I'm ready." Aya had his hand on the knob.  
  
"Fine, just don't screw up. Whether you love Yoji or not, you're still Weiss." And with that Aya took his leave. He went across the hall to his own room, each step heavy and dead. How could he be so cruel, to the one he loved the most after Aya-chan. He was amazed his feelings could run so deep for someone who wasn't his imoutochan.  
  
"Shion, you prepared me to kill. You prepared me to be part of Weiss. But... Why didn't you prepare me for this?!" He whispered into the darkness. He closed the door behind him, tears falling down his face in a fierce river of salt and pain. He walked to his bed, and knelt by it.   
  
"Aya-chan, I hope you never experience this. For your sake." His sister was there, always on his mind. He buried his head in the comforter. This wasn't happening. No. It was. All he wanted now was a pair of comforting arms, the arms of the dead.   
  
This wouldn't do. Ran shook his head fiercely, and stood up. Why was he indulging in this emotion? Why was he letting one person touch him so deeply? 'Because I'm in love, whispered a tiny voice. 'Because I would lay down my life for Ken, and love him until the last ...' Aya was puzzled, and baffled. 'until our last breath? Until there is no tomorrow? No.' came a bitter thought, 'those are to cliché. Who would profane such love with so many clichés?' He reached for his journal, then in his neat, perfectionist handwriting:  
Until there is nothing left to love.   
  
The period added a certain amount of finality. In those lines, Aya found consolation. Ken may love Yoji, but if Ken opened his eyes, there would always be an open door, with loving arms, and a redhead to stubborn to give up on what was lost.   
  
With that, Ran picked up his robe, and went to take his shower, for he was absolutely filthy. And no one should see a tear stained Aya, roaming the halls, still in his dirty outfit and smelling of sweat, blood, and cowardice. That would show to much, and upset the group more than they needed to be. When he was clean, then he would tell Ken that his door was open. Though, in a deep corner of his heart, he knew he'd never be clean enough.   



	3. Omi's Affair

  
  
Omi watched the light filter in through his blinds. He hadn't gotten any sleep lately. Ouka was always on the edge of his dreams, smiling never realizing what her Papa did or who he was. Then the abhorrence of seeing who and what he was. Her brother, the assassin, was trying to kill their father. No longer her beloved 'Omichan', but a killer, and her brother. He thought about the incestuous kiss they had shared, he had thought it was nauseating then, and it had been his first kiss.   
  
He shook his head, not wanting to remember the end of that. She was dead. The redhead from Schwartz had killed her. He felt like he was betraying her memory. How could he? He rolled out of bed. No time to consider what had happened. Now, he had to live for the present, even if he hurt those only weeks dead.   
  
Coffee was already brewing; he could smell it as he made his way to the kitchen. Yoji, Ken, and him had the shop today. 'Joy of joys, the playboy who can't count and the bumbling jock with a flower shop full of idiotic girls' he thought bitterly. 'How many pots has Ken broken, especially lately, and how many times has Yoji screwed up in book keeping?' he sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 'God, the only one with any sense around here is Aya, who's an uptight asshole who hates me because my father is Takatori. Don't I feel loved.'   
  
Omi added sugar and cream to his coffee. He used to hate coffee, he found it too bitter, now he just added condiments until there was very little coffee left. He glanced around, before opening a cabinet. He rummaged through it as best he could until he found a small bottle. He took two of the black caffeine pills and then took a sip of his coffee. He shoved the bottle in the very back of the shelf, with the other drugs none of them wanted the others to know they were taking. It was all hidden behind aspirin, cold medicine, heart burn-crap, etc.   
  
He glanced at the refrigerator, checking the various messages. The fridge door was a type of message board for them. Everything was posted there from deliveries to phone messages to announcements and appointments. Also, as of late Ken had decided they all needed a bit of religion in their lives, so now there was a bible quote everyday. Omi paused a moment to read it, occasionally it would make him smile because of the simple absurdity. Here was the newest one:  
  
Seek good and not evil,  
that you may live;  
and so the Lord , the God of  
hosts, will be with you,  
just as you have said.   
~Amos 5.14  
  
Omi smiled, feeling as bubbly as he used to before he forced himself to take comfort in the arms of the enemy. He finished his coffee, and went up stairs to see his two fellow assassins, and pretend it didn't matter that Ken broke another pot, and Yoji gave the wrong change or did add correctly.   
  
"OMI! Where have you been? The store's been open for over an hour." Yoji called, as Omi tied the apron around his waist. "Did you take some girl into the back or what?" Yoji winked at the younger boy as he emerged form the back.   
  
For some odd reason, maybe due to more missions and less sex, the comment enraged Omi. He didn't want to deal with the idiot brunette calling him a hetero, or the fan girls who wanted to believe he was. Omi was tempted to scream "Yoji! I'm a fucking Homo! You know, the ones that wear purple, and put rainbows all over everything. Girls hold no fucking appeal. Get that through your dirty moronic brain. I fucking came on to you last month, or have you forgotten? And, for your information I have a boyfriend I would not trade for a goddamn skanky bitch whore. Unlike like you, with your playboy 'I'll fuck whatever walks'-bi motto." Omi turned a bit red due to almost uncontrollable temper, but most of the girls assumed it was a blush. Lately, maybe due to his newfound family relations and the death of his sister, Omi had developed quite a temper, and often bottled it up until a mission. On the mission, he would take out his murderous rage on their target.  
  
Yoji laughed, "Does poor little Omi feel embarrassed?" Omi hefted a plant to move into a vacated spot by a window. Or, at least that's what the girls assumed he was doing. He was actually giving Yoji a subtle warning that simply said 'Say one more thing and you'll have a concussion instead of a 'poor little Omi' to worry about.   
  
As the last girls paid for the last of their flowers, more hurried out the door of the Koneko so they wouldn't be late. As they did, Omi smiled happily, and pretended that nothing was bothering him. The leers and various advances didn't faze him, or at least that's what they thought. They also thought that he was a hetero, and if it weren't for the income the girls brought in, he would drop the act. As the last one filed out the door, Omi's façade didn't change, he just continued to move plants and water them. Then, a silvery glint caught his eye, and he sent down his pot. He bent down and picked up a 100-yen piece. Ken and Yoji glanced over from what they were doing.  
  
"Hey Omi, you know that when ever you find money, it's an angel's kiss." Ken smiled and added some purely religious bullshit to Omi's thoughts. Omi's thoughts, however, changed from the normal track, to something a little more religious. He got the idea of his beloved feminine lover with beautiful white wings, flying down from heaven and kissing him. The thought almost gave him an erection, as it became a bit more intimate than a mere kiss.  
  
"Hey, Omi, an angel is 'paying' you." That wrecked his train of thought. Yoji might as well dropped a bucket of American snow on his head.  
  
"I feel dirty." Omi muttered plaintively, pocketing the coin.  
  
"Get used to it." Yoji snickered and went back to whatever dimwitted thing he was doing before Ken's comment about the money. Omi was sick of this. He refused to stay in the shop with the two idiotic teammates of his making fools of themselves.  
  
"I'm going to run a few deliveries, try not to brake anything, and please don't touch the books. Make Aya do them whenever he gets back." Omi pleaded, trying not to sound bossy and full of contempt. He picked up a box of deliveries and went down into the garage to get his scooter.   
  
He loved his scooter; the cuteness of it always astounded him. He sat the flowers in their little basket thing and mounted it. He almost turned it on as his beeper went off. 'Damn all the fucking missions.' He thought as he pulled it out of his pocket.   
  
"1_4_3"  
  
Omi smiled, the message needed no explanation. He flipped on the scooter, and left the garage, carefully dodging Aya's Porsche, and Ken's motorcycle. He prayed that there would be no mission, for Schwartz or Weiss, simply because, he had someone he wanted to be with tonight. The numbers were a code he had developed after Yoji had come very close to finding out whom his mysterious lover was. The code was after something he had heard about Americans from Crawford himself. He still found it hard to believe the father-like figure would help him conceal his affair from others. It America girls would write numbers instead of words. '1 4 3' was a rather common one for 'I love you'. The adopted the system and it was hilarious to see Yoji trying to decipher the numbers off a faxes he would get occasionally.  
  
He drove through Tokyo, looking for the first address, as his beeper started going off again. Omi was half-afraid it'd be a mission, but did think it would be. He stopped in a parking lot, and checked it.  
"2 7 1 4 3 6" He laughed. He wondered if his lover was really the psychic one, and not Schuldig. In a few moments another code came up. "5..." The 5 was followed by a few numbers, then "4 3 2" The deliveries could wait, because he had some other business to attend. A horny lover was not something he was about to pass up, nor something that would wait.  
  
  
*The numbers stand for 'No Mission I want to see you tonight' 'hotel' 'come see me'  



	4. Confrontation at last

Yoji sighed as Omi left to 'deliver the plants.' He knew Omi was going to the arms of his 15-year-old lover. And, frankly, he envied him, not the '15 year old lover' part though. He lit a cigarette, and took a drag. "I'm thinking I'll go out tonight." Yoji yawned, thinking about faxing his bed-buddy.  
  
"Why? And, how do you know we won't have a mission?" Ken asked, startled. He had been staring at Yoji, again. Which didn't fail to unnerve Yoji, again. Yoji often forgot that the rest of the team didn't know about Omi's fucking patterns.   
  
"I don't know. I just feel like a stiff drink and some sex, why?" Yoji replied nonchalantly. He pretended he didn't notice the brunette blushing. Or the staring that had gone on all morning. Or the 'accidental' touching.   
  
"Why don't you stay here and relax?" Ken asked.  
  
"Sex is relaxing." Yoji replied, taking another drag. He liked this game. He wondered how many questions the boy would ask before he had to lose his breakfast in the bathroom. "And, if I don't get some sex soon..." He trailed off, grinning evilly at Ken.  
  
"ummm..." Ken was obviously unprepared for that reply. Yoji decided to tease the Ken some more. He put out his cigarette in the ashtray and made his way over to Ken, slowly and deliberately. Ken looked a bit nervous. "Yotan?"   
  
"Yes, Ken?" Yoji was almost upon Ken as the panicked look gave Ken a deer-like expression. Yoji tilted Ken's head up, then leaned down and kissed the younger assassin. At first the boy didn't respond, but Yoji pried the unresponsive one's mouth open. He didn't think of the younger assassin as anything other than a younger brother, but this was just to tempting.  
  
Ken's tongue slid into Yoji's mouth, and tried to suffocate him. Yoji broke the kiss, just so he could breath. "Who taught you to kiss?" He panted; air had never taste so sweet. He took one of a 'Lucky' out of his pocket and lit it. He took a drag as Ken gave him a puzzled look. Nicotine never tasted so sweet. He sighed, and smoked the rest of the cigarette like a demon.  
  
"Yotan, are you ok?" Ken asked, as he picked up the plant he had dropped. Yoji blinked, he had been holding a plant? Yoji was down to the filter, as he sat down at the desk. He lit another one before replying.   
  
Or, at least he would've if Aya hadn't stormed in. "What's up Aya?" Yoji asked, continuing to smoke. Aya just glared at him.   
"No mission." He muttered, and took the accountant books from the desk. He left, and Yoji grinned.   
  
"Which means Aya's got about a week of book keeping to catch up on." Ken smiled, a bit nervously though. 'He's probably thinking that if the kiss had been any longer Aya would've walked in on us.' Yoji continued grinning. 'What an innocent; if only he knew about the time Aya caught my Bed-buddy and me behind the counter. God, that expression...' Yoji blew a wistful cloud of smoke.   
  
"Hey, Yotan, let's close up shop and let Aya get us caught up with the book keeping." Ken suggested as he threw away the remains of the broken pot and ruined plant. Yoji shrugged.   
  
"What the hell." Yoji stood up. "You can close it up though, I need to send a fax." Yoji took off his apron and left it on the counter, with Ken to close up shop. As he climbed down the stairs he started humming 'Yokan' by Dir en Grey. He started muttering the lyrics under his breath:  
kokoro muguchi ni kokoro shizuka de kokoro ni hamukete  
kokoro muguchi ni kokoro shizuka de kokoro moteasonde mite mo  
…  
shizukana kimi ni shizukana ai de shizukana kaikan koroshi  
shizukana boku ni shizukana ai de shizukana...."  
  
Aya looked up at him briefly, and returned to the tedious financial affairs of running a flower shop. "Invest in singing lessons, it'll save my ears from an early destruction."   
  
Yoji laughed and continued to his room where he kept a German dictionary. Omi and his beau had their binary code- or whatever, and he and his bed-buddy had German. He took out a piece of paper and started to scrawl down the message in his messing romanji.  
  
"Rotkopf Geliebte; Vielleicht morgen; unerwartet sinnesaenderung. schlecht kus. Ihm ist nicht mehr zu helfen. [Ken]"  
  
Yoji smiled at his message. It would probably make very little sense to his German lover, but he'd get the message. "Maybe tomorrow; unexpected change of mind. Bad kiss. He's beyond help. [Ken]" Yoji signed the his nickname, Zwitterhaft Nutte, to the sheet. He still had no clue as to what it meant, but his bed-buddy enjoyed calling him that, or just shortening it to 'Nutte'.   
  
He went ahead and faxed the message, then returned to his room, ready for a nap. It wasn't an especially pretty day, overcast, and probably windy. He felt like a hot cup of coffee, but was to lazy to get up. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
And, there was Ken holding two cups of coffee. Who ever said wishes don't come true? Ken walked into the room, and handed Yoji a cup. "I made some more coffee and I thought you might like some." Ken, unlike the rest of them, could actually make coffee. Aya's was by far the worst, and normally succeed in burning the water, the filter, and the beans. How, Yoji wasn't sure.   
  
"Thanks. Oh, and Ken, has something been bother you? You've been breaking more pots than usual." He teased, but behind the teasing he was concerned. It was almost like 'what's up with Little Brother Ken that he hasn't come to Big Brother Yoji about.'  
  
"Well, um, that's what I came to talk about..." He trailed off. Yoji took a sip of his coffee and stood up.   
  
"Here, Ken, sit down." Ken sat down, and looked into his coffee. "Now, what's wrong?" He took another sip of his coffee.   
  
"I have a crush." Ken muttered.  
  
"Ok, why's that so bad?"  
  
"Because, I'm not gay." The tone made Yoji feel abit offended. He wasn't gay, but he was sure as hell close to it.  
  
"So, it's a guy?" Ken just nodded. "Does he play soccer in the park with you?" Ken had very limited outside contact, so Yoji assumed it would be easy to figure out the person. Ken shook his head. "Do you see him in the park?" no.  
"...At Church?" adamant no.  
"...In the Supermarket?" no.  
"...At Omi's School?" no.  
"...On a mission?" Yes.  
  
"Schwarz?" no. Now, Yoji was puzzled. Who else did Ken know from their missions? God this was harder than he expected. He noticed Ken had stopped staring at his coffee and begun doodling on Yoji's legal pad. Yoji looked down, only to see a bible quote:  
  
Seek good and not evil,  
that you may live;  
and so the Lord , the God of  
hosts, will be with you,  
just as you have said.  
  
Yoji ignored it, then it hit him. "Part of Weiss?" Ken gave the barest of nods. Now he understood why Ken might feel so bad. "Persia?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood. But, all he got was a sorrowful shake of the head.   
  
"Is it Aya?" He asked, he guessed it could be possible for someone to love the anal, silent leader. Ken shook his head. On second thought, nah.  
  
"Omi?" That would really make him feel bad, and like a pedophile. Ken shook his head again. Ken sat his coffee down, and stood up. Then, before Yoji could respond, Ken kissed him, with bruising intensity. Yoji's eyes widened. He almost dropped the coffee, but thanks to an outside force, he didn't.  
  
'Oi, poor Nutte, almost lost your coffee.' A very arrogant voice entered his mind. 'You were right; he's beyond redemption when it comes to kissing. But, you're not much better.' Ken had since started exploring Yoji's mouth with his tongue, being careful not to try and choke him like before.  
  
'Love you too, Rotkopf. Now, get out of my mind while I handle this.' Yoji snarled at his Bed-buddy.  
  
'Fine, just promise me we'll get together later. I haven't gotten a good screw since.... let me rephrase that. I haven't gotten screwed since we last met.' The voice was undeniably cynical.  
  
'Sure, I'll fax you with the place later.' The voice disappeared, and Ken let go of Yoji's mouth.  
  
"Ken..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yotan, I...I want your next date to be with me." Ken stumbled, but became very sure of himself towards the end.   
  
"No," Yoji replied simply, not wanting to make this any longer.  
  
"Huh?" Ken sounded surprised, so Yoji cemented it.  
  
"No."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I love you like a brother. And, I'm obessed with my curr-"  
  
"You're straight, and abhor the idea of loving a guy." Ken summerized bleakly.  
  
"Actually, no. I was about to say my current boyfriend." Yoji replied, starkly.   
  
"Bbbbut-" Ken stuttered.  
  
"Kenkun, I'm bi." Yoji explained, patiently. Ken just about fainted.   
  
"I... I understand." Ken looked rather pale.  
  
"Ken, are you ok?" Ken smiled rather weakly.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Yotan. I have some errands to run." Ken left the room before Yoji could say anything else. He felt bad for his poor Little Brother Ken, becuase this was one of the few things he knew Big Brother Yoji couldn't help with. Hell, he had botched it up pretty badly. Out of curiosity he thought about Ken as a lover.   
  
He started to imagine the smaller, more muscluar assassin laying under the covers, sleeping after a bit of tender love-making. He would stroke the tender cheek, as he held him tight. He would stir, and turn over, leaning his head against Yoji's chest. He would open his emerald green eyes, and aise his head to nibble lightly on Yoji's ear.   
  
'Wait... Ken has brown eyes.' Yoji thought, stubbornly.   
  
'Who ever said I was Ken?' 'Ken' replied, grinning. The rest of the face and body turned to his bed buddy. 'You broke that poor boy's heart just for me... Few lovers give out broken hearts of their friends to their current.' The voice was amused. 'I'm so proud.'  
  
'I said I'd fax you.' Yoji replied tartly, banishing the image.   
  
'I couldn't wait, besides, that was far most interesting than eavesdropping on anyone elses thoughts.'  
  
'Whatever. Is Omi over there?' Yoji asked, changing the subject.  
  
'Nein, I'm alone. No one is expected back until early.'  
  
'Where did the psycho go?' Yoji asked, curiosly.  
  
'Oh, him, he's locked up in his room. Tied to a wall, in a straight jacket, and secured with every precaution we can take. Why?'  
  
'Don't worry. I'll be over in a few minutes.'  
  
'I watch and make sure you are.' Rotkopf found a small niche in Yoji's brain where he could watch. 'Now hurry up, we only have tonight.'   
  
'Fine, God, do I feel like a slut…' Yoji trailed off as he got his keys.   



End file.
